The present invention relates to a micro three-dimensional structure, the outer shape of which is on the order of several micrometers to nanometers, and produced using a CVD method, particularly, a focused ion beam method, a production method therefor, and a production device therefor.
Products of micro three-dimensional structure include, for example, a gear, a bellows, a coil, a drill, a knife, and the like which are used as micromachines. They can be applied as well to a DNA handling miniature tool, a micro engine, a micro shutter, and a probe for a scanning probe microscope.
On the other hand, the micro three-dimensional structure is also related to the field of direct draw three-dimensional lithography which is now under investigation for purposes of higher integration of semiconductor devices.
CVD based methods of producing a micro three-dimensional structure are classified into three which use light (laser), a focused electron beam, and a focused ion beam, respectively. In the lithography, production of deflection grating, and the like, a three-dimensional structure is made of a vertical deposit which is mainly perpendicular to a substrate.
However, the photo-assisted CVD has limitations in the production of three-dimensional nano-structures due to a restriction of the width of a beam forced thereto in dependence on the wavelength, and must incline a stage for three-dimensionally bending the beam in the horizontal direction.
On the other hand, the focused electron beam, similar to the focused ion beam, provides a beam diameter of several nanometers, so that it is suitable for the production of micro structures. In addition, since both beams can be deflected through an electric field and a magnetic field, a stage need not be inclined for producing a three-dimensional structure. However, since electrons have a problem due to its light mass as compared with ions that the electrons travel over a wide range and therefore penetrate a deposited three-dimensional product and the electrons reach a substrate, thereby causing deposits at unwanted locations.
In view of the foregoing situation, it is an object of the present invention to provide a micro three-dimensional structure capable of producing a micro three-dimensional structure (micrometer- to nanometer-order outer shape) having a complicated structure, a production method therefor and production device therefor.
The present invention achieves the above object by:
[1] a method of producing a micro three-dimensional structure, characterized by comprising the steps of: (a) irradiating a focused ion beam to a sample while supplying a material gas to form a deposit; (b) releasing secondary electrons from the deposit hit by ions to allow the secondary electrons to form a terrace on the deposit; (c) deflecting the focused ion beam in a desired direction of the terrace based on a set amount from a focal position controlling apparatus; (d) forming an overlying deposit at a displaced position on the terrace based on the deflection amount; and (e) repeating the steps (b) to (d) in sequence to form a set micro three-dimensional structure.
[2] A method of producing a micro three-dimensional structure described in [1] is characterized in that a beam source is Ga+, Si+, Si++, Be+, Be++, Au+, or Au++ as liquid metal ions, or H+ or He+ as a gas ion source;
[3] A method of producing a micro three-dimensional structure described in [1] is characterized in that the material gas is WF6, W(CO)6, Mo(CO)6, Fe(CO)5, Ni(CO)4, Au(CH3)2(AcAc), Cu(HFAcAc)2, or Al(CH3)2 as an organometallic gas.
[4] A method of producing a micro three-dimensional structure described in [1] is characterized in that the material gas is pyrene (C16H10), styrene (C8H8), HMDS, or HMCTS as an organic gas.
[5] A device for manufacturing a micro three-dimensional structure is characterized by comprising a sample carried on a temperature variable sample stage, a focused ion beam source, a gas supply device, and a focal position controlling apparatus for a focused ion beam, and forming a deposit on the sample by focused ion beam assisted CVD, forming a terrace on the deposit, deflecting a focused ion beam in a desired direction of the terrace based on a set amount sequentially from the focal position controlling apparatus to form an overlying deposit, and forming a set micro three-dimensional structure.
[6] A micro three-dimensional structure obtained by the method of producing a micro three-dimensional structure described in [1] is a coil having an outer shape on the order of several micrometers to nanometers.
[7] A micro three-dimensional structure described in [6] is characterized in that the micro three-dimensional structure is a micro coil having a diameter of 0.6 xcexcm and a wire diameter of 0.08 xcexcm.
[8] A micro three-dimensional structure obtained by the method of producing a micro three-dimensional structure described in [1] is a bellows having an outer shape on the order of several micrometers to nanometers.
[9] A micro three-dimensional structure described in [8] is characterized in that the micro three-dimensional structure is a micro bellows having an outer diameter of 2.75 xcexcm, a height of 6.1 xcexcm, and a thickness of 0.1 xcexcm or more.
[10] A micro three-dimensional structure obtained by the method of producing a micro three-dimensional structure described in [1] is a drill having an outer shape on the order of several micrometers to nanometers.
[11] A micro three-dimensional structure described in [10] is characterized in that the micro three-dimensional structure is a micro drill having an outer diameter of 0.1 xcexcm.
[12] A micro three-dimensional structure obtained by the method of producing a micro three-dimensional structure described in [1] is a wine glass having an outer shape on the order of several micrometers.
[13] A micro three-dimensional structure described in [12] is characterized in that the micro three-dimensional structure is a micro wine glass having an outer diameter of 2.75 xcexcm and a height of approximately 12 xcexcm.
[14] A micro three-dimensional structure obtained by the method of producing a micro three-dimensional structure described in [1] comprises diamond-like carbons made by a Ga+ focused ion beam at an accelerating voltage of 30 kV using pyrene (C16H10) as an organic gas.